My Brother Fred
by sidsaid
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is over, and Angelina searches for a distraught George Weasley. Everything in their world has changed. Rated K plus. One-shot.


**This is my second-fic :D YAY. I loveeee George and Angelina. **

**I'm just going to go out and say that this is basically beta-d by me, because I have looked through it like a 1000 times, and I strive for perfection, so hopefully there are no mistakes! :D **

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter that is property of J.K Rowling. _

_

* * *

_

**My Brother Fred.**

I watched as the Weasley's gathered around Fred's lifeless body, holding him, crying over him, whispering into his ears, probably hoping he could hear them saying they loved him.

I could feel my own heart-breaking, the tears still flowing, Fred was like my brother, always there for me, ready to understand, actually showing me that it was George I was in love with, and not him.

I tried to take it in. It seemed so impossible to me, that someone like Fred, so full of life, always trying to make you laugh and smile, could be gone. I hadn't realised it before, but to me, well everyone, Fred was always there, ever constant, and expected like clockwork, and the times he wasn't it felt like something huge was missing.

It was always like that, with both Fred and George.

I looked over again, Mrs Weasley was holding onto Mr Weasley. Bill, Fleur, Percy, Ron and Ginny were sitting around Fred. Silent. I couldn't see George. I would have thought he would have been closest; it would be him who would feel it most. They were best friends, brothers – twins, always together, since birth.

I turned searching the crowd for George, I saw him standing absently looking at the ceiling, with an expression I had never seen before, and I sensed it was grief.

I'd known since the return of he-who-must-not – Voldemort. That this would be an expression I would have to see on my loved ones faces in a quantity I didn't want to imagine. I could have childishly thought that nobody would die tonight, but I think that would have made Fred's death all the worse.

I began my journey towards George's unmoving figure. He swayed slightly, as if he was about to collapse, his face pale and withdrawn. As I reached him he didn't look at me, he just kept on looking up, up at the now empty ceiling of the great hall – a place filled with happy memories, destroyed by the events of tonight.

I wouldn't and couldn't try to think what he was thinking about, it could have been anything. I just knew that I had to do something, do something to make it better, to make this ache I was feeling easier to deal with.

I remembered what Fred had said to me a couple of weeks before; I had managed to see him during one of the secret meetings for Potterwatch.

"_Hey Angie! Fancy seeing you here, I didn't think you were into our illegal activities," Fred said grinning at me and putting an arm over my shoulder. _

"_Lee invited me, he thought it would be a bit better to have a girl on the show, something about too much testosterone lately." I replied looking into the small room they had set up for tonight's broadcast. _

"_Well Ange, you'll be happy to know it won't be for too long, George and I have taken to reading tea-leaves and it looks like the battle is in the very near future." _

_I frowned and shook my head, "you really shouldn't say things like that Fred, this is not a joke anymore, the snatchers nearly got Katie last week. They are getting better, it's only a matter of time before-." _

"_Angie, stop being such a wet blanket, I know it's so hard for you but you have got to live life as it comes. Now if I were to die tomorrow, I would be happy knowing that I had a laugh when I was alive."_

_I couldn't help shaking my head at him, during these times it was hard for me to even laugh at Fred's new idea of a good joke being dark and twisted. _

"_Please can you not say that Fred, you know what happened to George's ear, it could have been worse, you're not even thinking about what would happen if you were gone." I pressed, trying to get him to understand the seriousness of what he was saying. _

"_I'd live forever, at least in your memories, I'm really disappointed in everyone's unwillingness to give me a smile and make a joke."_

"_Fred, please."_

"_I tell you what Angie, if I die, you better make sure that George is still alive to annoy the hell out of the rest of my siblings." I frowned again, and he shook my shoulder. _

"_Look we are about to start and your name is Captain, and for goodness sake Ange, smile a little, or do I have to force it out of you?"_

_I forced out a smile and after Fred made a face at me, looking as if he smelt something bad, my fake smile soon turned into something more natural. _

That had been the last time I had spoken to Fred properly and alone. I wish now that he could have told me something more, he knew George better than anyone, he knew how to make him laugh and smile, I couldn't even compare to Fred.

"George," I whispered, he looked down at me, not saying anything, I could just read the pain in his eyes.

"Iwish I knew what to say, to make it better, but-."

"It should have been me," he said quietly, looking to the floor.

"Take that back George, how can you say that?" I said heating up and folding my hands into fists.

"Fred was the better twin, he'd always get more of the laughs, it was always _Fred _and George, with everyone, all I have to show for anything is a missing ear." He replied, and I saw a tear slide from his eye.

I took one of his hands in mine and squeezed it lightly, he quickly glanced at me, and his face darkened still.

"George, please don't think that, you can't think that that's true. Everyone loved you both, just as much as the other, why would you say something like that George?" I whimpered, sniffling and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"If it was me who died, you'd still have Fred, it was always you and Fred, it was always Fred who would make you laugh, and it was always Fred you'd talk to." He said quietly, letting go of my hand and putting it in his pocket.

"That doesn't mean I didn't – I don't love you any less. Fred was like my brother, I would never say it was the same relationship you both had, but he was the closest thing I had to a brother, and you George, I love you George, and don't you dare think that I or anyone else don't love you. It was never about who made the better jokes, it's always been about how much we all wanted both you _and_ Fred in our lives, and how big the gap would be if we were to lose one of you. Especially to me George, you've lost Fred, we all have lost Fred but you're still here, don't let us lose George too, Fred wouldn't want it, and I know it." I said just staring at him, trying to get him to look at me, into my eyes. Then maybe I could just understand what was happening inside his head.

"You love me?" he said quietly, I could see him slightly shaking his head.

"Of course I love you George." I replied, and he finally looked up into my eyes.

"But you are supposed to love Fred," he questioned, trying to find the lie in my eyes.

"I love him like a brother, but I love you like I want to be with you. Fred knew that, and I told him not to tell you." I said quietly, suddenly feeling wary, scared that he'd reject me.

"Please promise me you will stop acting like this, go to your family and do exactly what Fred would want you to do, because he'd hate to see you like this, and you know I'm right."

George looked towards his family, still huddled around Fred. His eyes darkened and I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He froze at first, but then his arms wrapped around my body and he relaxed.

"I love you Angelina," he said quietly, his head buried in my hair, his grip tightening on me as he began to cry again.

I didn't say anything, there was nothing more to say.

I knew George would never be the same again, the gap that Fred had left was too huge to just be ignored. I could only hope that George would at least try to live without him. That was the only thing I could hope for, that over time it would be easier, and I would be there helping him on the way.

* * *

****

**I am not entirely happy about the ending, which I may look back at. But for now, this is how it stays :D**

****BUTTTT...

Thanks for Reading!

AND

**I love Reviews! **

__


End file.
